


lover

by alwaysinmyheart_928



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysinmyheart_928/pseuds/alwaysinmyheart_928
Summary: Harry has just moved back to Eroda school for senior year. Louis absolutely despises him, right?
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Maya Henry/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Taylor Swift, Sarah Jones/Mitch Rowland
Kudos: 2





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fic I've ever wrote so hopefully I don't suck at it. Please do not copy my work. This is the only place you can read it. This chapter will be just a little get to know the characters.

Intro  
Harry Styles:17, Rich family, Just moved back to London to attend Eroda school for his last year of school. Friends with Zayn Malik, Gigi Hadid, Taylor Swift, Niall Horan, Mitch Rowland, and Sarah Jones. Hates Louis Tomlinson, and Liam Payne. He doesn't really care for any body but himself. Harry is very close with his sister Gemma. 

Louis Tomlinson: 17, Poor family, very good at football, very sarcastic and sassy. Friends with Liam Payne, Maya Henry, Niall Horan, and Taylor Swift. Hates Harry Styles, and Zayn Malik. Very stubborn but definitely wears his heart on his sleeve and cares for his Friends and Family. Very close with his whole family, Lottie, Félicité, Phoebe, and Daisy (Doris and Ernest wouldn't have been born yet so I'm not including them. He loves them all very much.

Zayn Malik: 18, Rich Family, very artsy, quiet, writes music and trying to become a famous musician. Friends with Harry Styles, Gigi Hadid(dating), Liam Payne, Niall Horan, and Taylor Swift. Very sweet when you get to know him but seems really mean. god like (wbk). Not super close with his family but still loves them with his whole heart. His sisters, Doniya, Waliyha, and Safaa are the opposite of him and are very loud but they are also artsy, so you can imagine how their house would look. 

Niall Horan: 17, Rich family, loves to play football even though he isn't the best player. He is very loud and loves writing music. Friends with Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Maya Henry Zayn Malik, Gigi Hadid, Sarah Jones, Taylor Swift(dating), and Mitch Rowland. He spends most of his time at his friends' houses and not his own. He hasn't talked with his dad since his mom and dad divorced when he was 10, so he lives with his mom. 

Liam Payne: 18, poor family, very good at football and loves modeling. Friends with Louis Tomlinson, Maya henry(dating), Niall Horan, Taylor Swift, Zayn Malik. Cares for his friends the absolute most and sometimes forgets to think about himself. He is almost always at Louis' house hanging out with him and playing FIFA. Couldn't hate someone even if he wanted to. Very smart and gets good grades even though he seems to never do his homework. 

Taylor Swift: 17, loves writing music and hanging out with her friends. Friends with Niall Horan(dating), Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, and Gigi hadid. 

Gigi Hadid: 17, loves modeling especially with Maya Henry and writing music. Friends with Zayn Malik(dating), Maya Henry, Taylor Swift, Niall Horan, and Sarah Jones. 

Maya Henry: 17, loves modeling especially with Gigi Hadid and loves drawing and painting. Friends with Liam Payne(dating), Louis Tomlinson, Gigi Hadid, Taylor Swift, and Niall Horan.

Sarah Jones: 18, loves hanging out with friends, pretty quiet. Friends with Harry Styles, Mitch Rowland(dating), Niall Horan, and Gigi Hadid.

Mitch Rowland: 18, writes a lot of music and is very quiet. Friends with Harry Styles, Sarah Jones(dating), and Niall Horan.


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of senior year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's back.

Chapter 1   
"No way" Louis scolded. 

"What?" Liam asks. 

"Harry is back"

"Really? Where?"

"Right there," Louis says, "Talking to that guy with slicked back long hair."

"Isn't his name like mitch or something? Isn't he new?" Liam wonders.

"I think so." Louis stares at them for a while studying them with a scowl stuck on his face before realising Liam is trying to talk to him.

"Louis...Louis...LOUIS," Liam yells louis finally looks at Liam not really listening very well, "why are you staring at Harry like that?"

"…what? oh cause like why is Harry here? Didn't he move schools?" Louis says dazing in and out of focus

"Yeah, I thought so, he's probably come back." Louis hopes Liam is wrong. He would hate to finish the last year with Harry at the school. 

Harry and Louis were best friends during preschool and primary school, once they got to secondary school they got into a huge fight and Harry ended up moving schools and Louis and Harry haven't talked since. Now Louis absolutely despises Harry and couldn't give any shits about him. Hopefully Harry doesn't either.

Louis goes to put his backpack in his locker as Liam is rambling on about how excited he is for their last year of secondary school. "We are almost done and we are finally gonna get out of this hell hole." Louis closes his locker and turns back to scowl at Harry again but he finds Harry already scowling at him. Then they are just staring at each other with absolute hatred across their faces. So yeah I guess Harry does also hate Louis, perfect. 

Liam grabs Louis' wrist as he says "C'mon we are gonna be late if we just stand here." So Louis gets dragged by Liam to their first hour which they meet up with Maya in. 

"Hey babe!" Maya says excitedly, giving Liam a kiss on his lips. "Hi baby," Liam says looking at Maya with fondness all over his face. Louis does an over exaggerated gag and rolls his eyes and makes sure they could hear and see him. Maya giggles as Liam punches Louis' arm. 

Louis watches the door as they wait for the teacher to start class hoping one of his friends walk in so he doesn't have to sit next to someone he doesn't know or like. He stares at the door for about a minute before he sees Niall walk in and he gets happy for about 1 second before he realises Niall is not alone and that he is accompanied by Harry and Zayn Malik. He also hates Zayn mainly because he took Harry's side in the fight. Liam luckily took Louis' side. The hadn't known Niall at the time since he moved from Ireland just that year so he didn't really know what people were taking sides for, now that louis thinks about it he doesn't think he's ever told Niall why him and Harry fought. Louis then wonders if Harry has ever told Niall. 

Louis tries his best not to scowl at Harry during the class and he does a pretty good job of it

***

Finally it's the last hour of the day and Louis has tons of homework which makes no sense because it is the first day but whatever. He's anxiously waiting for the class to end so he can go straight home, finish homework and go to football tryouts. He's been practicing every second he gets to. Louis hopes he'll get to be captain again, he's been captain for the past 2 years, and doubts he won't be again this year. The bell rings and Louis runs out of class to find Liam.

"Li!" Louis shouts across the hall trying to get Liam's attention. Liam sees Louis and waves to him hand straight up in the air. When Louis runs over to him he grabs Liam by the wrist(oh how the tables turn) and he drags him to Louis' car, Louis drives him and Liam to school everyday, "C'mon Liam we need to get ready for tryouts!"

"okay! okay! Louis calm down, they aren't for another 2 and a half hours."

"I can't calm down lima! This is important this, is the last year!"

"I know, I know but you can slow down let's go now sitting here and talking isn't gonna make us go any faster" Liam says.

They jump into Louis' old truck and Louis drives home luckily Louis and Liam are next door neighbors.

***

They arrive home and both go into Louis' house. Luckily they are home alone so they won't have the twins nagging at them, I mean Louis loves them but they need to do their homework.

They work on homework for about 45 minutes when Liam suggests they play FIFA Louis agrees and they play for about an hour. 

Louis decides they need to practice football in real life before they get ready so they go outside and right as they go outside Lottie, Fizzy, Phoebe and Daisy are just getting home. So Louis tells them to go inside and work on school work until their mom gets home. Liam and Louis practice for 30 minutes before Louis is yelling at Liam that they need to go inside and get ready "WE NEED TO GO RIGHT NOW!" "LIAM WE ARE GONNA BE LATE!" They only have 5 minutes to get ready because it takes them7 minutes to get to the school and Louis wants to be at least 3 minutes early.

***

They get to the school and on the field perfect timing exactly 3 minutes early and they see familiar faces like Niall, Stan, Ed, Calum, Ashton, and there are still people arriving. He's stretching as he sees Harry and Zayn walk up with each other laughing at who knows what and Louis rolls his eyes and points them out to Liam. Liam just laughs at Louis, Louis kicks him at that. He sees Michael and Luke walk up too and then the coach(coach Corden) come onto the field and they start tryouts. Louis thinks he's doing really good, he's passing just the right amount and he's making goals and making sure he's not being a ball hog. Harry on the other hand is the biggest ball hog there is, by the looks of him he looks like he would never touch a football because of his posh rich look. It doesn't come as a surprise to Louis that Harry is being a ball hog because Harry is the most selfish person Louis knows. Louis tells himself to stop thinking about Harry's selfishness and focus on tryouts so that's what he does.

Tryouts are wrapping up and Coach Corden announces to the people that they have 2 more days of tryouts then they will get the final list of who's made it on the team a week from now. Louis and Liam decide since it's 6 pm that they are gonna go to the diner so they invite Niall and he says yes and asks them if Taylor joins them since her shift at the diner just ended, Louis and Liam are fine with Taylor tagging on.

When they get to the diner they sit in a booth. Louis and Liam sitting next to each other and Taylor and Niall next to each other. They order their food and talk for a couple hours before they decide it's gotten really dark out and they should head home. By the time Louis and Liam get home it's 9:30pm and Liam heads to his house and Louis walks into his. He is automatically greeted by the twins coming up and hugging him that he thinks he feels his ribs break. Louis brought home the 4 girls each a biscuit from the diner and they are definitely excited about that. Jay greets Louis by saying "Hi honey. How were tryouts?" Louis hugs her then sits on the couch and responds with "Tryouts were good I think I'm definitely getting on the team again." Jay smiles like the proud mother she is and tells the girls that it's late and they need to go to sleep. Louis offers to help put them to sleep and Lottie and Félicité protest and say they an go to sleep by themselves. So Louis helps the twins go to sleep and decides he might as well go to sleep now too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware this was a pretty boring chapter considering it was kind of a get to know the characters and introduce most of them into the story. But thank you for reading this chapter! <3 If you have any recommendations dm me on twitter my @ is P0VHSLOT


	3. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the boys find out who will be on the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team list.

Chapter 2  
After the 3 long days of tryouts Louis and Liam plop down of Louis' chairs in his room. "In 4 days we're gonna know if we made the team right?" Louis asks Liam anxiously. "Yes Louis, and relax you're gonna make the team everybody knows it." "Yes I know that Liam I'm just worried for you" Louis teases and Liam laughs while punching Louis. 

They call Niall and Taylor over. Niall and Taylor spend a while kissing...'ew hets' louis thinks gagging while laughing at his own joke inside his head. 

"Since my birthday is next weekend, I'm having a party at my house, my mom is gonna be away, so I'm inviting you two and a couple more people to celebrate, I'll give you more details next week." Niall asks. 

"Of course we'll go you little shit" Louis says. 

"Okay, Okay, but I expect presents" Niall responds

"Whatever" Louis says while rolling his eyes. 

Liam excuses himself and says he has to go home. So then it's just Louis, Niall, and Taylor. 

Taylor offers to go to the diner and hangout there for the rest of the night. Louis agrees and so does Niall.

While at the diner people come and go, and of course, OF FUCKING COURSE Harry just has to walk in, along with Zayn by his side.. Niall, clueless Niall invites him over to sit with them. Harry, probably not noticing him by the way his eyes widen when he stands over towering the booth, doesn't realise Louis is sitting with him but continues to sit down with them.

Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes while Harry sits down making sure he notices the gesture. Luckily Harry notices and scowls right back at Louis. They all make small talk Louis ignoring Harry, well trying, and Harry doing the same. Harry's got to be putting on a posh accent and Louis whispers to Niall "He doesn't talk like that." Harry asks Louis to speak up suspecting it's something about him, which it was. Louis says loudly enough so Harry can hear "You don't talk like that." Harry asks him to elaborate what he means. "You're putting on a posh accent, you don't talk like that. Why is that?" Louis questions. "I am not, I always talk like this" Harry defends himself. "Okay Curly" Louis jokes while teasing Harry. " 'S not my name." Harry scowls then ignores Louis the rest of the night. 

They leave the diner at around 10 pm. When Louis arrives home all of the girls are asleep and his mom is watching tv on the couch, she barely notices Louis' arrival since she is half asleep, so Louis just heads right up to his room and plays video games ignoring his homework for the time being. 

***

It's now 4 days later and they are getting told if they made the team right after school. Louis anxiously waits for the last hour to be over for the day. He sits through history class tapping his fingers on his desk and shaking his leg with very much worry. He doesn't have many doubts that he won't make the team but you never really know, there is always that suspense and unknowing of making the team or not. 

Luckily history class is over and Louis rushes straight to the locker rooms where the list is posted hung up on the wall. There is already a crowd of people hovering over the list, excited and disappointed faces all around. Louis pushes to the front of the crowd around the piece of paper. He scans the sheet looking for his name and as he's looking he finds his name under a section that says captain. He jumps up fists high in the air and yells "OI!" He sees Liam and runs over to him telling him the great news he has. Liam congratulates him and goes to check for his name, which yes it is on the list. They decide to invite the whole team to the diner for a celebratory meal. The whole team, Niall, Liam, Louis, Ashton, Luke, Michael, Calum, Shawn, Zayn, and of course Harry, who made the team, are all there enjoying their great news. 

***

The weekend goes by very quickly which means time to start the second week of school and it also means the first day of practice is later in the day. Louis is the most excited he's been ever for the first day of tryouts. Niall being in his first class is telling him all about his party he's having that Saturday. Louis is almost as excited as Niall is about the party, but then again who could ever be as excited as Niall Irish Horan, as he is the literal definition of 'Happy Go Lucky'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter kind of sucks I suck at writing filler and I know what I want to do with the next chapter but I don't know about this one. This is quite a short chapter sorry about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the characters! if you have any ideas or suggestions for the book feel free to dm me on twitter my @ is P0VHSLOT.


End file.
